Fear Of The New World
by Creeper Like That
Summary: Mark, age 13.p, was just meeting his friend. All he was asking for was a good time, but he got a good deal more. Sorry for the sucky summary, anyone who reviews this and has a good summary may have their summary put up here. Rated K for mild Violence.


Why can't anything EVER work out? My situation, trapped by a girl (ultimate insult) and having to chose between certain death or giving my deepest, darkest, innermost thoughts to a girl (again ultimate insult). What did I ever do to deserve this?  
2 hours ago  
"Ryan!" I said enthusiastically, I haven't seen him since third grade. I thought he had moved overseas. "Hi," he replied, "I have something AWESOME to show you." "What is it? Is it another video game?" I asked eagerly as I watched him get out his laptop. He turned it on and went to the folder called Sand Box, then he clicked on Minecraft and opened that folder. I saw him rummaging through the files and I saw Tekkit, FTB, Voltz and yogsbox, also a random bunch of folders that said something like, 12w05b. And then he found Vanilla, 1.4.7. And then he launched it. I remember him being a programmer since he was addicted to computers. He was able to crack into almost anything. Once he almost got arrested for by-mistakenly hacking into the FBI's database. No wonder he took a degree on programming.  
When it was done loading, it went to a menu and in rotating words it said "Kinda Dragon Free" what ever that meant. He told me what to do and he started to punch a tree. And then he started to do something called "crafting". I was interested in what was happening. He made something called a "wooden plank", it sure didn't look like a plank and then he made a square out of those "wooden planks" and he got something called a "crafting table". And he used that to make a "wooden pick" and started breaking something that had black flecks here and there. Then he mined something that looked like stone and made a "stone sword" and he started to mine into the mountain that he found the thing that was called "coal" and put some "torches" around perimeter and covered the entrance with the "wooden planks" and the "crafting table" and he made a "door" and he put it in a 1*2 space and he started to mine more into the mountain. And he found something with kind of an indescribable color, and he went back to the "crafting table" and crafted a "stone pick" and he mined it, which turned out to be "iron ore" and made a "furnace" on the "crafting table" and he left clicked on the "furnace" and popped some of the "coal" in the bottom and some "iron ore" on the top, and while "smelting" it, he told me, "Here you can play, it's on peaceful so you won't die easily, I am just going to get some water and come back." "Ok" I replied as I got on the laptop and started to go outside, and I saw something weird happening. All the blocks were warping into a multi color portal with a gray, drab see through thingy and the thing was pulling my character towards the portal, and suddenly all the blocks disappeared and all that was left was the portal and a pair of weird creepy heads. "Ryan, Ryan, is this normal?" I asked nervously. "What?" He replied as he came from the kitchen. "What in the world happened to my computer?" He asked nervously as he frantically tried to exit the world and even taking out the battery wouldn't shut down and was still slowly pulling the character towards the portal, and then my whole world exploded.  
Ten minutes later  
What happened, I ask as I wake up inside the cave Ryan mined out, wait what! Why the heck am I in the cave, I thought that Minecraft was a game, how could I be in it? Well I better harness what ever Ryan taught me if I want to survive. What should I do, huh. I think ill go mining. So I grab my pick in my hand and start mining in the direction that Ryan has started. After like about two minutes of mining, and I mean like 20 stone picks at a time mining, I hit a shaft. It looked like a long hall way that led out into a ravine. So I started to go down the shaft and I found a chest. The chest had a few iron ingots and something called redstone...  
As I reached the ravine, I began to see something floating in the distance. It read "Vanissa". It looked like a name-tag. And for the first time I noticed the name-tag on top of my head. And then I felt something slam onto the side of my face and then I passed out.  
I awoke to myself hanging upside down over the ravine and he could hear someone speaking. "What to do with you? Should I kill you or should I spare you and ask you some stuff," she asked,"since your awake Mark." Wait, how could she tell that I was awake since I hadn't opened my eyes or said anything, and I think she guessed my name from the name-tag. "So which one?" She asked again impatiently. "Umm, I would chose the interrogation, but then who knows what your gonna ask. So I guess that this is goodbye. " I say as I cut the rope with my stone sword and hope that I would land in the waterfall that I saw near the edge of the ravine. And I could seethe girl jump over the side with a huge piece of cloth and try to get me but someone shot her down but I had passed out my the time she fell down.  
BREAKING NEWS  
2/7/13  
Mark, age 13 has mysteriously disappeared in an explosion that didn't do any damage what so ever to the house. Also his friend Ryan who was also on the scene was put in critical care this afternoon a few minutes after the blast. Further Coverage on this story will be reported later. This is news reporter Carl Azuz signing out.(lol, he reports for CNN student news for those of you who didn't know that.)


End file.
